Hate and Seek
by SlytherinTwinCC
Summary: Fifteen years of pain and hatred can poison your soul. What will a young girl do to protect people that she is sure are truly in danger? When a contest is held some people come to realize that what they do not know can, in fact, hurt them. HELP,READPLEA
1. Golden Memories

A/N: If I owned Willy Wonka… well lets just say.. I don't think I'd be here writing fanfiction! So yeah, he as well as Tim Burton's take on the book are NOT MINE!

Also, this is my second fic, please be patient and gentle. Thank you.

--

Ch. 1: Golden Memories

--

As Willy Wonka, the self proclaimed magician, genius, and Chocolatier, straightened the last of his hand placed Golden Tickets on his unsealed top selling Whipple Scrumptious Fudgemellow Delight bar with a single purple clad finger, he contemplated whether his game was actually going to play out right.

Well of course it would!

He had every detail down to the last teeniest, tiniest bit, all planned out, except for the game's pieces. Once those were in place he would be able to manipulate them to his heart's content. He knew what he was after, he knew how to get what he wanted, and most importantly, he knew it would be oodles of fun narrowing down his … search. Fun except for the bit about actually having to socialize with other members of his species, he found that fact truly disconcerting. Luckily he had all of his little friends to help him out along the journey, as well as three extra pairs of gloves in his coat pocket at all times.

_I only hope there aren't any snags,_ he thought pessimistically before straightening up and exiting the packing room in order to set the rest of his plans in motion.

--

Elsewhere in the same small city was a young woman of nineteen working very hard in a very horrible job. It was not horrible for everyone, this fact she knew, but it was horrible for her. She did not want to be working so much. She did not want to have to support herself and her younger brother. She wanted more than anything to go to college and finish her education. She wanted to make something of herself in the world that had thus far been so terribly cruel to her small family.

Those were not the only reasons that she did not like her current job though. The main reasons were her employer and his nasty customers.

Working at Fickelgruber's Ice Cream shop was tiring, messy, and aggravating. All day long she had to clean up spills, most of which were deliberately made on her behalf, and deal with bratty little kids and an even brattier boss.

Maybe bratty was not the best word for him…

"Kally! What _are_ you doing? Get up off that floor and serve the next customer!" Bellowed old Fickelgruber himself.

Kally had been attempting to clean up all of the evil non-melting chocolate ice cream that a regular had decided needed to be dumped and then smeared all around the floor below his booth. The regular in question, a small boy with an evil streak that would give his own mother nightmares if she knew it existed, was staring down at her with a smirk. He proceeded to laugh aloud when she jumped, banging her head nicely on the underside of his tabletop after her boss's call startled her. With a glare in the boy's general direction she straightened up, turning to address the next customer.

All of her days were just like this one; if ever it did differ, it was only to differ for the worse.

--

Kally trudged home through the lightly falling snow; a foot deep in places along the walk, but for the most part merely slush. Slush was the worst because it held the potential to cause one to fall. Injury was out of the question. No time for that kind of nonsense.

Pushing open the front door to her tiny apartment above her second job, a night club called "Meeka's," Kally sighed with relief. She had a couple of hours before her part time bartending job below started, so she could grab a quick snack and take a nap; if, that is, Justin did not need any help with his homework.

Her 'little' brother, Justin, was sixteen and nearly ready to take on a job of his own. Kally wanted him to finish school, mainly to have a better chance at the life she knew that she may never get, but he refused with the logic that he would be old enough to take on a real job and lessen her burden. Justin was a very good boy.

Kally entered the kitchen to find Justin closing a schoolbook and draining the last bit of milk from his glass.

"Kal! How was work?" He said, already knowing what the answer to his question would be.

"How do you think? My gosh, those little brats.. I.. no offence bro, but I can't bloody stand kids! Wankers, the lot of em'!" She sat in the chair across from him at the small two seater table with a heavy sigh.

"Come on sis, they can't be _all_ bad. Not everyone's a wanker, eh? And why would I take offence? I ain't so little anymore." He said, trying to get his sister to lighten up a bit.

"There are a couple that are alright. There's this little girl who is probably the most polite little person I have ever met. I believe her name is Vivian. She's a doll. So pretty. And there are a few little boys that aren't as bad as the rest but you know I don't really hate all kids, just the brats that frequent Grubby's. That's all neither here nor there… I need to find another job. I can't believe I've worked there for three bloody years now."

"Well then find another job; one that's not so… public. Can't you work at the animal shelter or library or something?"

"Its too big of a risk, Jus. I can't just quit whenever I feel like it. You know that. I'd need a really good reason to risk it. Anyway, those types of places like volunteers better than paid workers. I'll find something eventually."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna go have a bit of a lie down before my next job."

"Ah Kal, we hardly get to see each other anymore les' I stay up too late or wake up too early."

"I know. Well you can always sneak down to the club."

"Meeka said I can't be doin' tha' no more else she's gonna give us the boot."

"_Meeka_ is mainly only there on weekends. And you know she was joking, she loves us. But .. well I'm always busy anyway.. so we wouldn't get ta visit much. I'm sorry Jus."

"I know Kal. Hey, go take your nap."

"Alright, see you later."

"Ta."

--

Much later, when Kally returned upstairs exhaustedly counting her tips from the night, she immediately noticed that the lamp was on and her brother was not in bed, but up, dozing on the small sofa, apparently awaiting her return.

"Jus? You shoulda went to sleep, you're gonna have a hard time gettin' up in the morning."

"Kal? Can we talk?" He said, his voice quiet and pleading.

Kally recognized this tone. He was going to ask about their life. He wanted to talk about their parents. He wanted to dredge up the past. He tended to do that quite a lot, not realizing the strange affect that it had on her.

Sighing, Kally shrugged off her shoes and curled up on the couch next to her brother.

"What do you wanna talk about Jus?"

"I wanna talk about dad."

"Ah."

"Yeah. Why.. why'd he have to go and .. _go_?"

"Justin, ..he was very sad. He was depressed. Some people, when they're depressed they.. well they do foolish things because they can't see any other thing to do."

"But he didn't have to.. and mom.. mom she… Kally.. I _killed_ her!"

Kally hated it when he said things like this. No matter how many times she told him the truth it was like he was bent on wallowing in grief. She wallowed as well, but silently, and for far different reasons.

"Justin you listen to me okay? And actually listen this time! You did not kill mum! She died from a heart attack. It wasn't _your_ fault. The doctors warned her not to try and have another child after me because of her bad heart but she insisted. It was her own bloody stubbornness. You didn't _choose_ to be born!"

"I .. I know. I just wish things had been different. If one of them.. if.. both... _you_ could finish school, and so could I, and we could have careers and there would be plenty of money and.."

"I know Jus. Look, its really late, you should stop worrying about the past and concentrate on passing your classes, alright?"

"Fine. But don't you ever think about them? Don't you ever wonder about.."

"Yes, I do. I just.." 

"You never say anything! You _never_ talk about dad and you only talk about mom once in a blue moon."

It was clear from his raised voice and slightly flushed face that Justin was angry about the fact that his sister never seemed to think of their parents. Kally knew that it bothered him, it bothered her as well, but she just could not make herself do it.

"I know! I just don't want to talk about them alright? But I do think about them sometimes okay? Go to bed Jus. I need to eat something and then get some rest myself."

"Fine. _Night_."

"Goodnight yah butthead."

With an eye roll at his sister Justin turned and went to his cot in the corner of the room. Their apartment was only one bedroom so he had to make due. Kally went to the kitchen and then retired to her room after eating a quick sandwich.

Before sleep would come Kally _did_ think about their parents. The truth was, thinking about her mother always made her depressed and then those thoughts would inevitably turn her thoughts to her father. Whenever Kally thought about her father she felt a whole series of emotions. She would begin by feeling grief for their loss but that grief was always quickly replaced by anger; anger at her father for being such a coward. Most importantly, anger at what was so wrongly done to him all of those years ago. She was so angry about that day that she could hardly think straight when reliving those dark memories that were not even hers to relive.

How could such horrible things happen to such good people?

Their life had supposedly been wonderful. They had lived in the better part of town, in a three-bedroom house with a large lawn. They had had everything that they needed or wanted. It was a household full of love and generosity. Her parents had only been married a couple of years before her birth. They still had the newlywed mentality and were very affectionate. When Kally's mother had passed away while giving birth to Justin, Kally did not understand. Kally hardly remembered anything anyway, as she had been far too young at the time. The only reason she knew that things had once been better was because she had the photo albums and her Great Aunt Dorsey to tell her the tales. But Aunt Dorsey had passed away some three years ago, leaving Kally, at age sixteen, to fend for herself and for her brother. Unfortunately, Aunt Dorsey had been renting, so they were required to move out of what had been home to her for fifteen years. Kally was forced to quit school and find a job. Luckily Meeka, a woman who had newly opened a night club but was not desperately in need of the quarters above it, felt for their plight, and offered the quarters to the siblings when they had come in one stormy night saying that they had nowhere else to go.

Kally often wondered why Justin was so depressed over their parent's absence in their lives. He had only been living mere moments before their mother had died, and had only been with their father for about a year before…

But it was due to Aunt Dorsey's talks and memories. Aunt Dorsey had played a large part in their lives.

Getting out of bed and sneaking quietly into the bathroom, Kally quickly took a sleeping pill because she knew that sleep would never come to her willingly. She had inherited a couple of maddening things from Aunt Dorsey; her inability to get to sleep when plagued with thoughts, and a hatred for someone so strong that it sometimes scared even herself.

Aunt Dorsey had unknowingly, through nearly constant prejudiced remarks and theories, instilled this firm hatred inside of Kally from a very young age, and Kally would never forgive her for it.

It was one thing to hate someone.

It was fully another to almost be blinded by rage at the mere mention of that someone's name.


	2. The Beginning of Madness

Ch. 2: The Beginning of Madness

--

Willy Wonka sat quietly in his comfy egg chair situated in his blindingly white television room. He liked to go there sometimes to watch television because more of his little friends could fit about the room and it was easier for them to get to because most of them worked near by. He had many other rooms with televisions scattered about the factory, most far more comfortable than this, but today he was content to be right where he was.

Willy knew that it would not be long, no not long at all, before the chocolate hit the fan so to speak. He had sent out fliers with motorbike riders on little Wonka bikes last night. The riders diligently pasted the fliers up on every street lamp and telephone pole that they could see. He had also sent a press release to the local news stations to help spread his message. He knew that once that message began to get out it would spread like a wildfire would in the savannah during a drought. He was Willy Wonka and he would settle for nothing less than mass hysteria when it came to what could possibly be his most important venture in years.

Willy settled back deeper into his cocoon of chair, hastily flipping through the news channels.

If the news did not hurry up and run his story then soon someone would find one of the tickets and _then_ there would be no stopping the reaction. Either way was just fine and dandy by him.

Knowing that he held that much power over the predictable people of the world sent a little tingle down his spine. People were like sheep at times, which was good for business as well as total world domination. The latter was not on his list of things to accomplish though.

Willy was just about to divert his eyes from the television to start a conversation with one of his many companions when he heard the telltale chime of a breaking news alert. He turned the volume up to an unnecessarily high level and leaned forward, perching himself on the very edge of his seat, a possible testimonial to his current state of anxiety.

"Willy Wonka, noted confectionary genius and chocolatier, has announced today that he is holding a contest with a secret grand prize. He has sent out five _Golden Tickets _wrapped in five ordinary Wonka bars all over the world. The lucky finders of these tickets will be allowed inside the gates of the famous Wonka chocolate factory and given a personal tour by none other than the reclusive chocolatier himself. Simply being allowed inside the massive gates to explore the mysteries within the factory that has been closed these past…."

Willy turned off the television, a wide smile spreading across his porcelain features. Things would surely be interesting now. Standing up and bowing deeply to his tiny companions, he skipped off to do a bit of tidying up; for in a few days he would have ten guests to escort around his precious factory.

--

Kally turned off the morning news with a rapidly growing anxiety of her own. She was late for work for the first time in three years and felt the beginnings of a migraine forming just beneath her temple. Sighing, she pushed herself off of the couch and rushed into the kitchen. Grabbing her keys off of the table she hurried off to what would probably be her easiest day at work thus far. If this contest was going to be anything like she thought it was going to be, she highly doubted that she would have any customers at all to serve for the next few days. Wonka's popularity was so unwarranted in her opinion.

As she jogged to work she contemplated just why she had let the news distract her so. For starters, how could she not have been drawn to a story about the great Willy Wonka? As she had sat there, seemingly glued to the couch, taking in every sickening detail about his latest escapade, fears had begun to fill her mind.

Children were going to be allowed inside the factory?

A secret prize?

Just what was Wonka playing at?

Kally shook her head forcefully in a futile attempt to dislodge her current thoughts. It would do no good to try and tackle old Fickelgruber in the state of mind that she was heading for.

When she reached the ice cream shop's doors she paused to try and catch her breath. She realized that she had become quite dizzy and she did not think that it had much to do with her morning rush. Leaning on the window she took deep calming breaths until her heart rate returned to somewhere that somewhat resembled normal. She had barely straightened herself back up when the shop doors slammed open with a bang expelling her fellow employee and Mr. Fickelgruber. Before she could open her mouth to ask what was going on Mr. Fickelgruber turned and snarled at her causing her to take a precautionary step backwards.

"Go _home_ Kally. I'm closing up shop for the duration of this …_contest_. We're not likely to be getting any customers at all thanks to that scoundrel, so .. I suppose you two get a vacation of sorts. Mark my words though, if you're ever late again you won't be having a job to.."

"I quit."

"What?" Asked Fickelgruber and the other employee in unison.

"I said that I quit. I'll use this _vacation_ to find a job that isn't a royal pain in my arse!"

That said, Kally turned to head to the nearest store with a help wanted sign in its window. Although she doubted anyone would want any help what with the contest. Blast Wonka and his cursed candy. Well, perhaps the candy shops would need some assistance. That decided she headed over to the nearest candy shop.

--

"Evening Jus. How was your day?" Kally said upon returning home from her new day job at The Candy Store.

"Hey! It was alright. Did you hear about that crazy contest? Everyone at school won't shut up about wanting one of those Golden Tickets."

"I've heard. I got a new job."

"What? That's great!"

"Well its okay. It was so busy today though because of that contest. I took a job at a candy shop. Well they sell more than just candy but you know."

"Yeah. So what did you say to old Fickel?"

"Just that I quit. Oh! And I might have mentioned that I wanted to use the time off he was giving us, because of Wonka of course, to find a job that wasn't a pain in my arse.."

"You didn't!?"

"Yeah yeah. I sure did. You should've seen the look on his face!"

"Oh I wish you had taken a picture."

"Ah me too."

"So Kal, what do you think about the contest? I mean.. people are going to be going into the factory again after all this time…"

"Yeah. Hey Jus, lets talk about something else, okay?"

Justin could tell that his sister was trying to avoid something, but he was not exactly sure what that something was exactly. She certainly looked uncomfortable, so he decided to drop the subject as she suggested.

"Alright. Can you help me with my English?"

"If it won't take long, I gotta get ready for my next job."

"Well you read the assignment and I'll make you a sandwich then you can help me real fast before you have ta leave."

"Okay."

And so they worked.

--

It was not long before the first Golden Ticket was found, and, as most people had predicted, the first finder was a real porker.

Kally's eyes were transfixed to the bar's tiny television as a large German boy named Augustus talked about how he had found the ticket, with chocolate all around his grimy mouth. Shivering, Kally forcefully pulled herself out of her stupor. She needed to focus on something else. Luckily, there was no short supply of men drowning their woes in alcohol. The main source of this rise in customers was the fact that they were all quickly losing money as well as patience to this contest of Wonka's. Their wives as well as children were bleeding them dry with the hopes of attaining one of the tickets. It was highly aggravating and also slightly depressing.

As Kally looked about the room and realized why all of these men were here her heart suddenly began beating far too fast and soon the lights in the room started to blur together. It was only when she swayed en route with a beer for a customer and that beer slid from her tray crashing to the floor that Meeka herself told Kally to go upstairs and lie down and only to return to work the next day if she was feeling a lot better.

--

Justin did not say anything when Kally entered the small apartment, walked right in front of him where he was watching television and into her room, closing the door quietly. He could plainly see that she was ill. Maybe she caught a bug today, which would explain a lot of things. Turning back to the news he discovered that a girl named Beruca Salt from Buckinghamshire England had found the second Golden Ticket. She was a nasty little cheater though. Her father had had all of his nut factory employees unwrap millions of Wonka bars instead of doing their real jobs. Apparently he was willing to do whatever it took to make his spoilt little girl happy.

--

The next day when it was announced that a Violet Beauregarde from Atlanta Georgia USA had found the third Golden Ticket Kally was forced to watch the entire story because Justin had control over the remote and they had been eating dinner on the couch. It was at this point that she heard the other details of the contest. As she watched the little blond girl read her ticket panic once again clenched at her heart.

"…escorted home by a procession of large trucks, each one filled with all the chocolate you could ever eat! And remember, one of you lucky five children will receive an extra prize beyond your wildest imagination. Now, here are your instructions: On the first of February, you must come to the factory gates at 10 A.M. sharp. You are allowed to bring one member of your family to look after you. Until then Willy Wonka…"

One member of their family to look after them?

To look after them?

A guardian.

A Parent!

Kally's breathing became labored. She had to excuse herself and go into the bathroom so that her brother would not worry about her. Steading herself on the countertop with one hand, she used the other to turn on the tap and then bent to spash the icey water onto her reddening face. She swayed again like she had in the bar. Her body was betraying her emotions.

As she began to think more about everything that was causing these happenings inside of her she became more and more unsteady on her feet until she had to sit down on the cold linoleom of the bathroom floor. She put her head in her hands and gave a quiet sob.

Those children were going to take their parents into that evil factory.

Their parents that love them, that take care of them, and want nothing but the best for them.

They were going to go inside that factory happy and then come out and….

Kally staggered to her feet and once again steadied herself with the counter top. She glanced at her face in the mirror only to find her father's dark brown eyes staring back at her through her tears. With a cry of rage she flung her fist at the mirror, shattering it and causing her knuckles to bleed from their new lacerations. When Justin came to the door, banging and demanding enterance and assurances that she was alright, she only told him to go to sleep.

_Go to sleep Justin. In a short time I will be better._

_In time everyone will be alright once again._

_Even if I have to sacrifice myself to be absolutely certain of that._

For the remainder of the night she cried and tried desperately to put her thoughts in order.

She needed a plan.

She needed a darn good plan.


	3. Preparations

Ch. 3: Preparations

--

Now that Willy knew most of the Golden Ticket winner's names he decided that it was finally time to sit down and plan out the actual tour. This meant that it was time to do a bit of a background check on his new little friends to be. Using the types of sources that only a very savvy billionaire could get, he found out everything that there was to know about every winner, except of course for the Russian boy whose ticket was a fake. He found out a bit of information on him as well, but for different reasons altogether.

The last ticket finder, providing there even was one in time; he had thought that all of the tickets would be found before the set date, would be the wild card. Hopefully the last finder would not be quite as obnoxious as the rest of the children. If he or she were just as bad, as he highly suspected that they would be, then he would just have to narrow it down to the one that managed to be the least obnoxious of the bunch. Or he could scrap the contest altogether and make up some other grand prize and have another contest some other time. Perhaps he would just make the winner whichever child did not fail his test regardless of personality.

The children would need to be taken into rooms that would exhibit their nasty habits. _Planning this should be easy, _Willy thought, _because each child has a very obvious habit_.

_The Gloop boy was a hog. He could eat and eat and eat, probably eat everything in the entire factory, if he did not die first that is. So the ideal place to plan his test would definitely be the Chocolate Room. Now, if the boy did not pass the test then he would need a song._ Willy thought that adding insult to injury was always a fun touch if the person really deserved it.

_Hmm… Gloop… Gloop, something that rhymes with Gloop. Ah ha! Nincompoop!_ Willy toyed with some possible lyrics. He knew that his little friends would be absolutely delighted to be given the chance to perform, so he would give them just that.

_The next winner had been the Salt girl who also happened to be a real brat. Such a snooty little princess deserves something really gross. But what is gross inside the factory? Hmm.. well I could throw her down the garbage chute but how will I do that?_

In the end he decided that, being a little girl who always wanted everything, she would definitely want one of the cute little nut-shelling squirrels. When he told her that she could not have one she would probably attempt to take what she wanted which would inevitably result in a rather nasty fall. Her song would be quite easy to write, he knew, just something about being a brat and something about garbage. Willy had the feeling that there would be almost no chance of Salt passing her test. He did not want her to win anyway. If he had to make certain that she did not win then he would.

Little Violet Beauregarde was athletic. While Willy appreciated her obvious talents he also knew from her various television interviews that she was addicted to winning. This addiction was apparently instilled by her mother who had had a short career of award winning herself in cheerleading and baton. She was noticeably, Willy thought, trying to relive her childhood award winning days through her daughter, which was disgusting. If Violet could be reprogrammed then she might make a suitable winner of _this_ contest.

_Hmm… that's rather ironic,_ Willy thought, cocking an eyebrow at his notes concerning Violet and her mother.

When he turned to the next page he frowned slightly at the name staring up at him. The Teavee kid had a real shot at winning the grand prize. He was intelligent for sure; he did the calculations and found out exactly where the chocolate bar with the Golden Ticket would be located. Somehow he even managed to find the bar with the ticket in it at the store, for he had only purchased the one.

_Ah, he probably only purchased the one_ _but also secretly unwrapped every bar in the store until he found it, _Willy thought.

He was not certain whether this obvious cheating was worthy of scorn. He certainly did not cheat nearly as much as Veruca Salt. In the end Willy concluded that he rather thought Mike Teavee was clever and cleverness was a very good thing to possess, especially when confronted with the type of grand prize that he stood to gain.

_Yes his cleverness outweighs his cheating, now hopefully I can stand the little bugger, _Willy thought with a small smile.

So, of the four so far Willy already had a couple picked out to be possible winners. He would definitely try to turn the events slightly more in their favor.

Now, if only I knew whom the last child would be. I hate wild cards unless their sevens or deuces.

With that thought Willy decided that he had studied the pieces to this particular game long enough today, and that it might be fun to play some actual games with his little workers for a bit.

After all, the day that his life would change for better or worse, he did not know which, was rapidly approaching.

--

The very same day that a certain chocolatier was pouring over his notes found Kally tired and pacing in front of Meeka the bar owner and her landlord.

"Kally, have you lost your bloody mind? You can't just up and do impulsive things like this! What about your brother?" Meeka said, her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised to its maximum.

"I've thought about everything. I .. I really need to do this. Look, I was just wondering if, well if something happens to me while I'm away, if you could give Justin a job here in the bar. Just so he can make enough to make a living? And if you could possibly lower our rent a little bit? He would need to.."

"What do you mean if something happens to you? Are you planning for your plane to crash or what?" Meeka responded sarcastically. She had a hunch that Kally was not going to visit relatives in Australia as she claimed to be.

"No! It's just, well it could take me a while.. um… my relatives might want me to stay for a while and I am not sure if the money I have been saving would be enough for Justin to live comfortably…" Kally trailed off looking down at her feet.

Meeka was now certain that Kally might be planning on not coming back from wherever it was that she was going. She only hoped that Kally did not plan on going off and committing suicide or something. It would be quite selfish of her to leave her brother all alone. It was for Justin's sake that Meeka was actually considering Kally's request. She sighed and relaxed her stance a bit.

"Alright. Look, just consider your rent halved, okay? That should save you guys a lot of money. And Justin will always have a place to work here as long as he needs it. Is there anything else?"

"No. Thank you so much Meeka, you've no idea how much this means to me."

"Look Kally, don't go do anything stupid ..I mean.. be careful in Australia alright? I'll do my best to look after Justin while you're gone but you'd better try and hurry back. He will miss you something terrible."

Meeka frowned when she saw Kally's face fall at her last words. So the girl was planning something big. Well, all she could do was hope that it was not something life threatening and take care of the poor boy upstairs. It seemed his whole family was bent on leaving him. He would not take this well at all.

"Thanks Meeka.." 

"Kally, you know you will always have a job here as well, right?"

"Thanks.."

"You're welcome, now go get packed. Make sure to tell your brother that he will have far less rent to pay. Oh! Also tell him that he's welcome to come to my house down the street any time for dinner while you're gone."

"Oh Meeka, you're a life saver!"

"Its really no problem at all! Now go!"

Kally fled back up the stairs as instructed.

She still needed to break the news to Justin, and she knew that he would not understand the truth so she would have to lie to him as well.

--

Upon entering the apartment upstairs she found Justin at the kitchen table finishing his homework and once again draining a tall glass of milk.

"Hey Kal! What are yah doin'? Meeka let you of early?"

"No.. I asked her for some vacation time."

"Paid vacation time?"

"No. Alright look, I'm going to Australia. I just found out that we have some very distant relatives there and they've agreed to buy one ticket for me to come and visit them for a while."

"You're gonna leave me here by myself?" He sat up straighter in his chair, a panicked look crossing his face.

"I … Justin I have to go.. they are.."

"You're lying!"

"No! I.."

"I can tell! You can't look people in the eyes when you lie. Where are you really planning on going and why can't I come?"

Kally mentally kicked herself for thinking that Justin would not be able to tell that she was lying to him. They had spent too much time with each other so it was difficult for either of them to pull anything on the other. Taking a breath she decided on another approach.

"Fine! I'm not going to Australia. Justin, there's just something that I need to do…"

"Is it dangerous?"

"It could be…"

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I have to."

"You don't have to do anything! Can I help you at least?"

"No.. well… maybe.. but I'd really rather that you weren't involved at all…. I could get into a lot of trouble if I get caught…"

"What is it? What are you going to do?"

"I…"

"Kally! Stop with all the lies! Just tell me!"

"I… Justin.. I.. I need to sneak into Wonka's factory…"

Justin arched an eyebrow. Why would she want to do that? She had never shown any interest in that factory before.

"Well, I'm sure that will be difficult, you as well as anyone know it's like a fortress. How do you plan on doing this?"

"I don't know yet. But I do know that it'll have to be during this Golden Ticket tour."

"Well yeah, it does make sense to try and get in with the only other people that will have gotten in in the last fifteen years."

"Yeah…"

"Oh! You know what? I've got an idea for you. There's a girl in one of my classes named Kimmy. Well, her father works for the Police. She was telling all who would listen that her father told her that Wonka has asked the police to send all of their extra men over to the factory on the day of the contest for crowd control. Maybe we could find out what he's going to be wearing and get our hands on some of the uniforms or make some or something and be there for crowd control? I don't know how you'd sneak in though…"

Kally looked thoughtful for a moment or two before breaking into a grin.

"That's an excellent idea Justin. I hadn't even been able to come up with any ideas for how I was going to get in yet. Um, do you think that you could get the names of a few other officers that will be in attendance?"

"Probably. Kimmy likes to gossip. If I pretend I'm interested she'd probably tell me her entire life story…"

"Great. Tomorrow try and get as much information about the crowd control squad as possible and then we'll plan our next move."

"Kally.. there's just one thing I don't understand…"

"Yes?" Kally asked slowly. She feared that he was going to ask the one question she did not want to have to answer. If she answered this question then he might not help her; he might even be opposed to her plan. She knew when she explained her reasons that he would probably be far less opposed but that explanation would take a while.

Oh please don't let it be that question… 

"Why is it you want to sneak into the chocolate factory so badly?"

Damn it.

"Well honestly I'm glad you're sitting down.."

"Just tell me!"

"Because… I…" She started to trail off.

"Kally!"

"Because I want to kill Willy Wonka!"

Justin's eyes widened dramatically and he looked up at her as though she were the most insane person he had ever encountered.

"Kill? You want to… _kill_…the world's most famous chocolatier…Why?" He seemed to be having trouble separating out his thoughts properly.

Kally sighed and pulled out the chair across the table from him. Justin did not think that anything that she could possibly say would even remotely begin to justify the murder that she wanted to commit.

He was wrong.

After a few hours of conversation he was still unconvinced that her reasons for wanting Willy Wonka dead were completely justified. There had to be a number of other ways to handle the problem that she had. Other ways that did not include something that could get her sent to prison for life. But he did admit that he was angry as well. He also realized that they did not have much time. Even though he did not believe that the Golden Ticket winner's parents were in as much danger as Kally explained, he knew that his sister was committed to her plan and that she would go forward with or without him.

He wanted to help her get in.

He wanted her to do what she had to do and try and get out without being caught.

He mostly wanted her to change her mind completely though.

But it was clear that that was not going to happen.

And so they made their plans.

In a few days time, if Kally got her wish, Mr. Willy Wonka, the most famous chocolatier in the entire world, would most likely be dead.


	4. Like Taking Candy

Ch. 4: Like Taking Candy

--

The First of February, ever crisp with cold, came all too quickly for two of the many people whose lives were about to dramatically change. One of these people could be found pacing frantically, his gloves making an awful squelching noise as he flipped through note cards in attempt to memorize his words and to get his mind off of the tour to come. The other could be seen at her post in front of the formers residence. While Willy tried desperately to calm the ever-increasing anxiety he was having due to his impending meeting with outsiders, Kally was busy trying her best to blend in.

The other officers were currently being ushered into a half circle around the vast gates to Wonka's factory. Finally, after a few minutes organization by a squad leader, they were all standing side-by-side, close enough so that they could link arms if the need should arise. Kally made sure that she and Justin were positioned nearest the gate on one side of the half circle.

Justin was just a normal member of the crowd except that he had in his possession a two-way radio. He was meant to stay out while Kally attempted her plans, but his part in the plan had not been small. He had gotten the names of a few female officers who would be on duty for crowd control as well as a few who would not be on duty at all. Little did gossipy Kimmy know, but she had given them their easiest target in a round about way.

"Mum said that Barbara Walsh was in right state when she found out that she would have been assigned to the Wonka gates had she not went out of town this week. You know, everyone wants to get a glimpse of the man. Anyway, they assigned some other officer instead Father had told her…"

Justin had only smiled and nodded politely. Silly teenaged girls and their big mouths; sometimes it could actually pay to listen to what they had to say. So with this new knowledge that Officer Walsh not only _not_ on duty, but that she was also out of town, they had reworked their plans to be a whole lot easier for them.

They had located Officer Walsh's address in the telephone book and proceeded to rob her house shortly thereafter. It all went a whole lot smoother than they had anticipated. Truth be known, Kally suspected that they would get caught at this stage and feared that she may never get the change to do what she had to do. They did not get caught, however. No one at all had been home, and in the semi-dark hours of the early morning, they broke through Officer Walsh's back door's window. Oddly and to their immense good fortune, no alarm sounded after the window shattered nor after the back door was unlocked and opened. Apparently, Officer Walsh's status as an officer of the law was enough to get by within the small neighborhood in which her little home rested. They went straight upstairs and found her uniform neatly hanging in her wardrobe. It simply consisted of a navy blue jacket and a black knee-length skirt. They found some black stockings in the dresser and some shoes in a shoe rack.

Justin had decided that the breaking of the window and theft of the uniform might be able to be covered up if Kally was timely in her escapade. If she could get out of the factory before Officer Walsh was due home then they could put all of her things back where they belonged and even pay to have the window fixed, pretending that hey lived at that home. After all, most people whom install windows simply come, make the repair, ask for the money, and leave.

With further investigation, they located a utility belt that came conveniently with firearm, flashlight, knife, cuffs, keys, and a few other things in a bag in the back. They found the bullets in a box in the closet and when Kally loaded the semi automatic with its seventeen rounds and then went on to put another small compartment with seventeen more rounds into her belt Justin began to get really frightened for the first time during their adventure.

She was actually serious. Not only was she going to attempt to enter that massive factory but also now she had more than enough weaponry to do the deed that she intended.

After Kally returned from the restroom with the uniform on they only had to make two adjustments. The skirt was a bit loose around the waist but Justin offered her his belt, which would remain hidden under the jacket. The shoes were a few sizes too large, but that was fixed by the stuffing of more stockings into the toes so that Kally's feet would not slip about. She looked every bit the police officer except for a couple of minor details that they took care of upon their arrival at the factory.

--

Hidden amidst the small crowd already gathered at the gates, Kally quickly did up her hair in a tight bun at the upper back of her head, mimicking the other female officers on duty and then placed the hat they had found over it. They both panicked when they realized that the officers were all wearing standard issue shades but were highly relieved when they found Officer Walsh's in the pack on the back of the utility belt.

Uniform straightened, hair double-checked, and shades in place, Kally took up the spot next to the gate, facing Justin. Her presence was never questioned. They needed officers and officers they got. No one was really paying attention to _which_ officers.

The Ticket holders arrived with their parents and guardians a good hour before they needed to, much to the paparazzi's pleasure. The two girls and their parents had been there a few minutes earlier than the rest but all were there now. The biggest attractant of the cameras was the last ticket finder, a small boy who had brought an elderly man with him as his guardian. Kally had to suppress the nearly overwhelming urge to run to the ticket holders and their parents and beg them not to go into the factory, but she knew that they would never listen and that she would need to get to the source of the problem as she had planned to begin with.

She overheard that the boy was named Charlie Bucket and that his grandfather Joe who had previously worked in the factory was the man escorting him. Kally did not have time to dwell on these new facts as she suddenly became aware of the need to actually perform her adopted job. The crowd was growing in number and soon, she thought; the entire town would be in attendance. She straightened up and held out her arms a bit to block the gaps between her and the wall on one side, and her and another officer on the other. Several times they had to force the crowd back by taking steps forward until they finally understood that they needed to stay put.

At fifteen minutes to ten the squad leader ordered the paparazzi back and got the ticket holders to form a line in front of the gates as Mr. Wonka had requested. He then returned to his spot in the half-circle of officers that faced the massive crowd, much to Kally's appreciation. She was afraid he would be watching over the squad to make certain everyone stayed at his or her posts. As she looked around it seemed that every single officer was, indeed, facing the crowd, which was a very good sign. If they were watching the crowd then they would not be watching Kally. She only hoped that the crowd would not find her behavior suspicious when the time came.

--

When a booming voice sounded, directing the ticket finders and their guardians through the gates, Kally looked at her brother only to find that he had gone pale and looked extremely scared. She was just about to move when he reached out and gripped her wrist. She looked back at him questioningly and he shook his head to try and get the message across that he had changed his mind and that he did not want her to go through with her plan but she shook her head back, threw off his hand and proceeded to walk calmly through the gates as they were being closed as if she were instructed to do so. The person with the microphone, presumably Mr. Wonka, did not seem to notice her entrance and neither did anyone else so she briskly walked off to the left and along the wall as if she owned the place.

Once the Golden Ticket finders were all safely watching some sort of musical firework display, Kally decided to slink further along the wall where the crowd could no longer see her and then turn toward the factory and begin her approach. She walked slowly, watching as the children and their guardians conversed with Mr. Wonka. Finally he turned and began to lead them into the factory through the still flaming and melting display. Kally took off at a sprint once everyone was out of sight and just barely made it through the closing doors.

Once the doors were shut she was plunged into smoky semi-darkness. She could barely see through the smoke and flames and hoped that the others had not gone through another set of automatic doors or else she would probably die from asphyxiation.

She stumbled around until finally making it to the backside of the strange display. Suddenly she came into contact with something soft. It was a giant curtain partition made of what appeared to be black velvet. It took her a moments struggle to find the opening through which the others had passed, and by the time she glanced through it Wonka and the others were more than half way down a long hallway with a red carpet stretched down its center. Kally sighed with relief. She could not believe that she had done it; she had penetrated the once deemed impenetrable fortress.

Or _had_ she?

The others were all heading to another door. If that door closed she may be stuck until they came back through after the tour. By then she might be too late. She knew that she could not simply run to catch up with them lest she be found prematurely. So she stayed hidden until the others were moving through the door at the end and only then did she emerge from behind the black curtain. She started her walk down the longest hallway she had ever seen at a slow pace. She paused to inspect the jackets haphazardly strewn everywhere. Apparently, Wonka had instructed everyone to just drop them. A couple were folded or hung from the rope handrail. She spotted one pile that caught her interest. For some reason she felt drawn to what was unmistakably Wonka's jacket piled on the floor. She approached it and knelt down on one knee beside it. Slowly and almost gently she gathered up part of the fabric. It was indeed Wonka's, this fact was confirmed by the famous first letters of his first and last names golden and tiled all over the inside of the jacket.

_Spare no expense,_ Kally thought before running her thumb over the outer fabric of the jacket. It was made of what also appeared to be black velvet except this was thicker, almost fluffy. Dropping the portion of the jacket that she held, she reached and delicately picked up what appeared to be goggles. They were thick and purple. The lenses were also thick but black. Briefly, wondering if he could even see through such a contraption, she brought it up to her face to peer through from a distance. She did not want it to touch her face. It was possible to see through the lenses although it did appear to give a bit of a fishbowl feeling. She flung the goggles back on top of the jacket and rose up once again. With a small smile, she took off down the hall at a brisk jog because the others had all disappeared through the door at the end and yet luckily it had still remained open.

As she progressed down the hall she noticed that everything seemed to be closing in on her; shrinking. The walls were narrowing and moving in, the red carpet was stretching thinner and thinner, and by the time she reached the door at the end the rope handrails were nearly small enough to place in a doll house. Resisting a sudden urge to laugh at the absurdity of Wonka's mind she returned her attention to the room beyond the hall.

Her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight before her.

Holy flipping crap… 

Apparently Wonka was a bit of an interior designing artist or _something_.

The vast room beyond the long hall's door held a colorful paradise within its walls. Everywhere she looked Kally could see something new and different. Different colors, different shapes, different plants. Oddly, most of the vegetation did not seem quite as it should. Everything seemed like something from a dream or a different reality. Grassy nulls of grass too bright to be real, a river made of thick brown liquid of some sort, various wildly colored plants of every shape and size. It was all very unreal. The room possessed a sweet thick smell, almost as if it contained massive amounts of sugar. The air was still and seemed as if it should be harder to breath in than it was. Perhaps Wonka had a really good air rotation system.

As she entered the bright wonderland she heard Wonka's voice carrying across the huge room. He was talking about a waterfall. She needed to catch up to them. Hiding behind a massive red mushroom with white spots and a pinkish stem, she poked her head out to see how the tour was progressing. Wonka had just released his captives to go romp around his room. Watching a couple of the children Kally noticed that they were grabbing up things from around the room and _tasting_ them. Plucking leaves off here, an apple off of a tree there, even the very grass they had just tromped all over!

_Well I'll be… it all must be edible!_ Kally thought in amazement. That would explain the smell.

Curious despite herself, Kally reached into a very real looking rose bush, odd in itself in this place for its realism, and attempted to pluck out a red rosebud to try, but was surprised when she felt a sharp stab on one of her fingertips. Quickly withdrawing her hand she looked and sure enough, she had pricked herself on a thorn.

_Why would he put thorns on a candy rosebush, that's just illogical!_ She thought as she brought her finger to her lips.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when something tugged on her skirt. Looking down, she noticed a very small person staring up at her.

Oh hell, I'm found out… 

She was just about to bolt for it when the tiny man reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He held it up to her and she felt that she had better see just what the little man was offering to her, so she reached down with her non-injured hand and accepted his gift. Bringing it to her face for inspection she found it to be an ordinary, if only a tad smaller than usual, bandage. Apparently the little man wanted her to bandage her tiny wound. She looked down to thank him but he was nowhere in sight.

That was peculiar… 

But not as peculiar as what happened next.

Kally heard a drumbeat begin and darted into the nearest candy cover that she could find. From behind the leaves of her peppermint bush hideout she spotted the tour group by the river along with many, many more of the strange tiny men; and the tiny men appeared to be about to break into song.

And that they did.

Kally wondered what could have spurred the little guys into action but her silent question was answered when she saw the horrific sight in the river. One of the children had apparently fallen in and was being sucked up a giant tube of some sort. Kally's heart started beating faster and fear threatened to make her leap from her hidden spot to run up to grab Wonka and scream at him why wasn't he getting that boy out of the river? Or maybe he was. Maybe the tube was some sort of rescue device for instances just as this but that did not seem likely. The song ended as quickly as it had begun and Kally snuck closer to see what Wonka was saying to the boy's mother. He was directing her to the fudge room to retrieve her son. Kally realized that she was close enough to them now that she could safely achieve her goal. She reached for the holstered gun but was struck forcefully by another thought…

Witnesses… 

She realized that she could not possibly do anything while others were watching; not if she wanted to have any chance to return to Justin. So she let go of the gun and returned her gaze to the moving party. They were watching the approach of a boat on the brown river.

_I bet the river is made of chocolate if everything else in here is candy,_ Kally thought as she watched the tour begin to board the pink sea horse shaped boat. As the others were piling in, Wonka's attention was brought down to one of his little men. He bent down to allow the man to whisper into his ear. Once whatever said was said Wonka straightened up and glanced around the candy room, eyes narrowed slightly. Kally silently prayed that her candy cover was good enough, several times his gaze moved over her hiding spot but he never acted as if he had spotted her. Was her cover blown?

Suddenly Wonka smiled widely and then bent to talk more with the little man. The little man bowed, scurrying off, and Wonka boarded the boat as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

I guess the little man told him something different… 

Kally's momentary relief was ripped from her when she realized that, not being able to follow them onto the boat, she was now all alone in a giant candy filled room.

Oh great, how am I going to find Wonka in this huge factory now? And how will I ever get him alone? Ugh. It's going to be too late for these people, Kally thought, reaching up to loosen her jacket to try and escape from the heat of the factory. But it won't be too late for the next if I have anything to say about it…

Sighing aloud, Kally reached to her belt to find her two-way radio.

"Justin?"

"Kally! Oh my god! Is it done? Are you alright?"

"No, I mean.. It's not done and I'm fine. But I'm going to be in here a lot longer than I thought I think. I.. well I lost the tour after I realized that I need to get him alone so there are no witnesses. So now I think I'll have to hide in the factory until the tour is over and he comes back in alone. So.. I guess you should just go home, okay?"

"Are you sure? Don't you think.. don't you want.. why don't you just come home too?"

"Justin, I _am_ going to do this.. I have to, okay?"

"Al..alright.."

"Go home."

"Fine, but hurry.."

"I will.."

"And _don't_ get caught!"

"I'll try not to."

"Kal?"

"Yeah Jus?"

"I love you."

"I love you too bro."

Kally turned off her radio, knowing that Justin would more than likely start trying to talk her out of her mission, and repositioned it on her belt. Sighing again, she turned to look more closely about the room. She needed to find another door. Perhaps there were some stairs or an elevator. She needed to find a place that she would be sure Wonka would return to alone, perhaps his bedroom or something similar.

She walked to the edge of the room and along the wall until she came to what appeared to be a door of some sort. There was a button, so she pressed it.

Ding.

_Ah, an elevator, good._

The doors opened to reveal a glass door, which also opened at the press of a button. Stepping inside the elevator Kally reached automatically to where the room level buttons should have been located and then gasped.

Oh my… what is all this? 

There were buttons strewn everywhere around the walls of the elevator. So, knowing that she would get nowhere just staring at them all, she lowered herself to begin at the bottom and looked at nearly every destination, with growing awe and anxiety, until she found one that sounded like a good start. It was a button labeled, "Lounge Room." So she pressed it.

And then screamed a scream of pure terror as the elevator lunged diagonally upwards instead of straight up or down. She could not get her footing nor could she find anything to grab onto so in order to not bang around as the elevator sprang in different directions randomly and at breakneck speed, she fell to her bottom and curled up in the corner. It did not keep her from scooting a few inches this way or that at every directional change but it did keep her much steadier and uninjured.

What the hell is this man's problem? Who would create such an evil elevator? Kally thought darkly, frowning. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the elevator came to a sudden and very complete stop and the doors opened of their own accord. Kally sprang out of the contraption from her seated position like a wild cat would pounce at a long awaited meal and performed a perfect somersault. She simply sat where she landed to catch her breath and try to calm her heart rate. After a few moments rest she slowly stood up, straightening her clothing in the process. Her hat had fallen off and was still in the elevator and her long brown hair had erupted free of its rubber confines and was untamed about her head.

When she turned to grab her hat out of the elevator a strangled yelp of surprise escaped from her lips.

There stood Wonka with a wide grin plastered across his unnaturally pale features.

And he was wearing her police hat, his own hat in the hand not holding his cane.

A sudden rush of adrenalin brought on by absolute life preserving fear flowed through Kally's body. Without much thought she reached to her belt for the holstered weapon.

She barely took notice of the fact that Wonka had not moved to stop her as she raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

He _did _look down to inspect the hole newly dug into his chest; the layers of fancy fabric ripped along its path.

As he collapsed to the floor in front of the elevator, both hats and the cane fell from his person.

The hats gave dull thuds and the cane clattered and rolled, coming to rest at Kally's feet.

She stood there, transfixed, unable to take her eyes off of the man on the floor. Time seemed to be slowing down, nearly to a full stop.

She could not think of a single other time in her life that was as shockingly quiet as this.

There was no noise save for her increasingly labored breathing and the steadily rising ringing in her ears.

His slender body lay on its side, knees drawn slightly up towards his chest as if he were trying to get comfortable enough to take a nap on the cold marble floor.

The glossy polish on the floor reflected the bright purple of his latex gloves like the still water of a pond would reflect the sun.

She had done it.

With another yelp, this time of mixed feelings of both fear and relief, Kally dropped the gun and fell to her knees.

Willy Wonka was dead and her hands had taken his life.

Planned or not, Kally began to cry.

She was a murderer.

She only hoped that her father would be happy now, for she had finally avenged him.

Shaking and crying hysterically, Kally's body did the only thing that it could think to do to calm its frantic state.

It fainted.


	5. Wonka Dust

Ch. 5: Wonka Dust

--

Darkness.

As Kally slowly drifted back towards consciousness she gradually became aware of two things. The first and most painful being the fact that her body seemed to ache all over and that she felt extremely tired. The second, and much more demanding of attention, was a humming noise. It was annoying really; probably what had prompted her awakening in the first place. A mixture of humming with occasional crackles of static and small pops. What on earth could be causing that noise? Had Justin left the television on?

_Oh.. I'm not at home…_

Her eyes snapped open once the realization of where she was and what she had recently done had sunk in. Her vision was at first accosted by an exceptionally white wall.

_I must have fainted or at least I hope that I fainted… am I dead?_

With that disturbing thought she forced herself up into a sitting position. Brushing her wild hair from her eyes, she decided that the strange noise that she kept hearing really needed to be investigated. Turning her head towards where she thought the noise originated from she gasped despite herself.

_Oh god…_

His body still lay right where she had last viewed it. Nothing whatsoever had changed. The noise seemed to be coming from somewhere near the deceased chocolatier. Curiosity momentarily overriding fear, Kally got to her feet and cautiously approached the corpse before her. Coming to a stop a couple of feet from the body she began to notice and therefore think of things that had not occurred to her before.

_Why is there no blood? Shouldn't there be a puddle of blood?_

Kally shook her head and gathered her courage before closing the remaining distance. Once directly beside the body she realized that there indeed was no blood. Not one tiny little drop. Had he been wearing a bulletproof vest? Her thoughts were once again cut off by the unrelenting noise. Looking down at Wonka's chest it occurred to her that the noise was coming from him. In fact, it appeared to be being emitted from the wound in his chest.

_That's odd…_

She slowly stretched out her leg and toed his body onto its back with a strong push of her shoe. Then, after lowering herself to her knees at his side, she bent over slightly, turning her head and hovering her ear a few inches above the bullet hole. Sure enough the noises were coming from it. Had she hit a pocket watch perhaps?

Without thinking, once again taken over by curiosity, she laid her hands on his chest on either side of the wound and bent even lower to peer into the hole.

_What the devil!?_

There, inside of the hole, were a bunch of ripped wires, some smoking, others sparking and buzzing.

"Okay.. either Wonka was wearing some sort of strange mechanical suit disguised as clothing or this _isn't_ him…" she said aloud.

"You are more right than you know little miss officer," came a much too cheerful voice from directly behind her.

Squeaking and swiveling about, Kally came face to knee with the owner of the new voice. Their close proximity scared her further, causing her to topple backwards and end up lying across the _thing_ that she had killed. From her new vantage point on her back she could clearly see who her visitor was and was absolutely positive that it could not be whom she thought.

_Wonka?_

Coming to realize that she was lying on the other Wonka, she scurried on her back over the corpse and then jumped to her feet, adrenalin once again filling her veins. She instinctively reached for her gun only to find that it was not on her belt.

"Ah ah ah Madame Murderess, lets have no more mistakes like that shall we?" Wonka number two said, waggling a finger and stepping back to retrieve her gun from the ground where she had dropped it before. Emptying the bullets on to the marble floor with sixteen tiny pings of sound he put the unloaded weapon into his jacket pocket for safekeeping.

Kally, not knowing what else to do and clearly on the verge of some sort of breakdown, reached for the knife in her belt. Flipping it open she brandished it in front of her as if it were a sword.

Wonka number two strode all the way to Wonka number one's body before coming to a stop.

"Now now, there will be no need for any of _that _either. Why don't you be a good little lady and come over here?"

"Never! I'll kill you as well if I have to!"

Wonka number two looked down at number one and then returned his gaze to Kally.

"He'll be alright. Simply needs a bit of a tune up. The Oompa Loompas will see to that for us. Hows about you join me for some _tea_?" He stepped over the motionless Wonka and spread his arms welcomingly.

"Tea? You are a nutter! Now.. now back off!"

"I hardly think you are in any position to be calling someone _else_ a nutter. You are the one who shot dear _Wonka_ here," he gestured to the body behind him. "And you are the one who snuck into the factory uninvited. Are you simply a crazy person or are you here for a reason? Recipe thief perhaps?" He stepped closer until he was mere feet from her.

"I'm not crazy! _You_ are crazy! There are two of you for Christ's sake! What the hell did you mean he only needs a tune up? And stop coming near me!"

"You, my dear, are sounding loonier and loonier by the second. Perhaps you escaped from an ah…_institution_? But wherever did you acquire that splendid _police _uniform?" He was just barely out of reach of the knife now.

"A tune up? Stop changing the subject you, you…" She lunged forward with the knife making him take a couple of steps back.

"He, miss nosey pants, or uh skirt rather, is a nearly one of a kind, ultra special and brand new _Wonka Unit_. Built right here in the factory! He is an exact replica of that famous chocolatier that I'm sure you've heard of," here he paused to waggle his eyebrows. "Complete with not-so-artificial intelligence, different personality settings, and even accessories!" He stooped to pick up the fallen top hat and then put it over the ball at the end of his cane, beginning to twirl the hat round and round. "So uh _yeah_ he can be all fixed up in a jiffy. But lets not talk about _him_ anymore, lets focus on the here and now and the ah, _alive_!" With that he struck out at her with his cane. The top hat collided with the knife and both were flung from their holders to clatter and slide several feet across the slick floor.

Before she could register what was happening Wonka number two darted forward grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. She startled and swung them both backwards causing herself to stumble and fall and him to topple down on top of her. They struggled for a few seconds, rolling this way and that, before he was able to pin down her thrashing legs by sitting on her thighs, and securing her hands in his. He pulled them above her head, stretching her arms to their limit and then crossing them at the wrists so that he could hold them both with one of his hands leaving his other hand free.

"Messy, messy, little miss messy… your hair is positively everywhere!" He used his free hand to smooth the hair out of her face. She struggled a bit beneath him but he was far too strong. "There, there! No more messy hair. Can you see me?"

She glared but did not respond. After all, it was rather obvious since she was glaring up at him that she could very well see him.

"It is ever important that you can see. It makes it so much easier for you to be _free_!" And with the word free she heard a clicking noise and felt cold metal come around one of her wrists.

_Oh hell.._

"There seems to be an abundance of useful things in this belt. Perhaps I should start carrying one of my very own? What do you think?" And then she sucked in a breath as he lowered himself down on top of her, chest to chest, bringing his arm above her head so that he could hold down her arms with his to free both of his hands. After this she heard the clicking noise again but felt no more cold metal.

_What the..?_

"You may cuff me but you may never insult me. Ah, strike that, reverse it. It appears as though I have cuffed you, uh to _me_, that is." He raised his arm and hers followed obediently.

A new burst of fear entered her body as she realized that this person could probably do whatever he wanted to her. She let loose a piercing scream and managed to scoot back enough to free one of her legs. Kicking out with all of her might she knocked him off of her but he did not go far before she had to follow. Taking advantage of this shift, she sprang to her feet and proceeded to slide him, surprisingly quickly, across the floor until she could reach the knife. She picked it up just as he had found his footing and then she acted. Lashing out she succeeded in hitting her target, just, not quite in the right place. She had stabbed his upper arm so strongly that the knife sunk in up to its hilt. He pulled his arm back, the knife going with it, and her hand fell to her side. He quickly raised their cuffed hands and used his to pull the knife out.

"No!" She screamed.

The smoke and sparks made it clear that Wonka number one was not the only Wonka Unit in the building.

"Oh but Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, you are in _quite_ the mess!" He flung the knife away across the room and reached his injured arm into his jacket pocket. When his hand reemerged from the pocket it held a small tube filled with what appeared to be glitter. Bringing his hands together once again he uncorked the top and held the tube up to her face. "This, you distressing girly, is something magical that I truly believe will help you relax whatever is inside that crazy little noggin of yours. Here, have a wiffy!" And with that he shook the tube, causing the sparkly insides to fly from its depths. He dropped the tube then, grabbing her head with both of his hands and pulling it forward into the hovering cloud, holding it there until she had to breath in. Before she succumbed to the dust's effects she made another observation. The Wonka Unit had purple eyes.

_I wonder if…_

And then all was darkness once again.

--

When Kally began to regain consciousness all that she could feel was the cold. Opening her eyes she quickly came to find that she was most definitely _not_ where she was last. She felt different as well; it was not just the sudden cold, it was something else. Looking down she gasped at what she saw. She was no longer wearing her police uniform but instead some sort of prison like one piece in purple. Looking elsewhere she realized that she was not only in a different place but that the situation was a whole lot worse than that. She was in some sort of cell or quite possibly a dungeon.

A light unexpectedly turned on and her cell door was wrenched open. In stepped a man who she rather thought was most likely Wonka, if not another Wonka _Unit_. She forced back a laugh when, as he stepped into the room, he kept his face in the darkness. She was just about to point out that this was another mark against _his_ sanity when he spoke.

"So, _Officer_ _Walsh_, what say we have a bit of a discussion, shall we?" He then sat down cross-legged in front of her, and oddly, the darkness followed his face so that it remained in shadow.

"My name is not _Walsh_."

"But, you see, I do not know _your_ name so until I do, you are Officer Walsh. After all, that's who you wanted to be today, is it not?"

She got the feeling that he was smirking at her. "Uh, Mr. _Wonka_, or rather, Mr. Wonka bot number… three? I really don't feel up to playing any of your weird games right now. So if you could possibly come back _later_?"

"You will have to excuse me, Miss _Walsh_, but I will be interrogating you now."

"You mean you weren't already?" She forced out a fake laugh.

"Not even a teeny tiny little bit, no. So, shall we begin?" He clapped his gloved hands and Kally swiftly found herself chained at the wrists and pulled backwards until she was flush with the icy wall. She was then pulled up by her chains until she dangled from the wall, the very tips of her toes just barely grazing the floor.

"H-hey! Let me down.. th-this hurts… my wrists.."

He approached, the shadow still over his face, until he was mere inches from her.

"The truth can hurt sometimes." A shiver ran down her spine. She sucked in a breath as she felt rather than saw his hand lay itself lightly on curve her waist. He gave a little squeeze and then backed away, the spot where his hand had briefly been suddenly turned cold again. "Now, why are you in my factory?"

She remained silent. It had reoccurred to her that she was in a very vulnerable position. She was not sure if speaking would be beneficial.

"Well, _okay_, I suppose it could be reasonably safe to say that you _might_ have come here with the intention of, uh, killing me, correct?" he prompted.

She kept still despite the chains digging painfully into her wrists and remained silent.

"Not so talkative anymore huh? Why? So far I haven't really done anything to you, have I?"

Angered because of the intense urge she had to scream at him that he had been responsible for everything bad in her life, she began to fight against her restraints, which only served to deepen the growing wounds on her wrists. Despite her wishes to remain silent she let loose a small moan of pain.

Suddenly, and without explanation, Wonka strode forward, his face coming into the light, and she found herself engulfed in more sparkly powder. She faintly registered the cold floor returning beneath her body before passing out.

--

Notes:

-I got the idea for the Wonka Unit from Jareth's Genevieve who got it from sparrowed. Go check out their brilliantly funny fics about that.

-And I told some people that I was going in a funny direction with this chapter but I was not referring to the Wonka Units. I was talking about something else that I have decided against at the last moment and that is why this chappie is pretty short. I cut about fifteen percent of it off. Sowwie.


	6. Through Another’s Eyes

Ch. 6: Through Another's Eyes

--

It had been a very long few days for the world famous candy maker. His plans concerning the Golden Ticket contest had went off without a hitch. He knew, almost from the moment of meeting the fifth ticket finder, that little Charlie Bucket was the one for the grand prize. Winner chosen straight off, he set up all of the other children to fail, which was an extraordinarily easy act. Gloop could not resist the chocolate river, Beauregarde had to be the first to try his booby trapped in her honor meal gum, Salt, as suspected, wanted one of his nut shelling squirrels, and Teavee got himself in over his head in the Television room. At the end of the tour all of the little brats were out of the way and the remaining three individuals, Wonka included, took a ride in the Glass Elevator to the Bucket's house. Everything went exceptionally smooth up until Willy offered Charlie the grand prize, his beloved chocolate factory. Charlie's reaction to the news was not how Willy expected it to be in any way. First, Charlie should have been in tears with glee, Willy knew that he would have been. And then after not even having the sense to explode with happiness and gratitude, Charlie did something that Willy could never ever have predicted, even with his self-proclaimed status as a genius.

He had declined.

Willy could not understand why the stupid child wanted to cling so desperately to his family. Willy had been of the opinion that family would just hinder creativity with their less than approving presence. That was until, after returning to the factory and seeing his shrink, Willy decided that perhaps family would not be quite so bad if only he could find the courage to patch up things with is own father. He realized at that moment in the dedicated shrink's office in the factory, that perhaps this courage was in the small form of a child named Charlie Bucket. He had gone to find his courage almost immediately after this epiphany.

He had located Charlie in front of a shop on a street corner shining shoes for some extra money to help his family. After some minor conversation, in which Willy's pageboy haircut was insulted, Charlie agreed to go with Willy to see Willy's father. It was a touching reunion despite the agoraphobic and haphephobic tendencies that both the father and son clearly possessed. Willy had thought, since his father had declared his love of candy unacceptable and had ditched him as a child, that his father had stopped loving him. This, he found out these many years later, was not the case at all.

Charlie had been such a good boy and so kind hearted that Willy had decided that perhaps this little boy would be able to run the factory with his family around. That and, deep down inside, Willy knew that he himself was sad that his father could not have been a bigger part in his life as a chocolatier and he did not wish that loss on anyone, especially not Charlie. That decided, he made his offer to Charlie again and he accepted under the condition that his family could come and live with him in the factory as well. Willy agreed and even had the Oompa Loompas build an exact replica of the Bucket's home in the Chocolate room, so that they would feel more comfortable.

--

It was presently February third and it was only now that Willy thought to check in on the progress of finding the intruder that an Oompa Loompa had informed him about before he took the tour down the chocolate river. He had no idea if they had found her or captured her or what. Sighing as he sat down a beaker filled with orange slime he was experimenting with for a pumpkin pastry for next Halloween, he made his Ooompa Loompa call which was the roll of his tongue and a noise resulting in the high call of something sounding a lot like ludle-ludle-ludle-ludle-ludle-lu. An Oompa Loompa named Tolato approached and bowed.

"Have they caught the girl?"

Affirmative nod.

"Do they have her in the holding cell?"

Affirmative nod.

"Which Unit is with her now?"

Three fingers were held up.

"Well what on earth happened to Units one and two?"

Miming of a gun and then miming of a stabbing.

"Oh. Well all right. Thank you."

Mutual bows.

Willy was shocked to learn that the girl had meant him physical harm. He had pegged her for a jealous contest loser or the usual, a recipe thief. In fact, Willy had never had someone try to make an attempt on his life yet. Well, except for Prince Pondicherry's little assassin that had tried to sabotage his flight home because of his refusal to build another chocolate palace.

_Ah everyone has his or her price._

Willy shook his head to clear out the thoughts of the past lest he lapse into another flashback. Walking to the elevator he pressed the button to take him to the Security Room and was there within seconds. Sitting down in the chair facing numerous screens that reflected the goings on throughout the factory, he looked for the switch for Wonka Unit number three. Finding it quickly, he flipped it on and studied the screen as it came to life. Through the Unit's eyes he could clearly see the girl hanging from the wall in the holding cell. The girl was struggling against her restraints. Curious, Willy switched on the sound just in time to hear the moan of pain escape the captive's lips. Immediately, Willy turned on the communicator to speak with Unit three.

"Let her loose. Put her back to sleep. Come back here and give me a report."

He watched as his orders were immediately carried out.

He also tried to calm the increase in his heart rate that had occurred when he heard the girl's pitiful noise.

--

"Unit number three Sir."

"Make your report."

"I took over when Unit number two was injured and forced to put the intruder down. I carried her to the holding cell and removed the uniform that she stole. I dressed her in the wardrobe designed for intimidation and she slept through the next day. We contacted the Police Department and they said that Officer Walsh is on vacation. I had Wonka Unit number four, in disguise, return the uniform and accessories to Officer Walsh's home, made certain that everything was placed back in what I suspect with eighty-five percent accuracy were the correct locations, and I had the window on the back door repaired. Assuming she acted alone then we can safely hold her here for several days before someone questions her whereabouts, unless she…"

"Alright, alright. Thank you for the report. I want you to collect her DNA, fingerprints, and do a dental x-ray now and have them analyzed. Run her through all of the databases and when you have the results let me know. Also, have an Oompa Loompa tell Charlie to meet me in the Inventing Room. That is all."

"I'm on it."

Unit three promptly left the room.

--

"Ah! Wah?" Kally exclaimed when she was awakened by a sharp prick on her shoulder. She drew back once she recognized where she was and what was happening. Wonka was placing a syringe back into a small kit and closing the box. "What the hell did you just do?" She yelled.

"I, my little prisoner, just finished a whole slew of collections from you. Not that its any of your business, but I have taken your fingerprint, some x-rays of your teeth for dental record verification, and I just now took some of your blood. So, within the hour I will know everything there is to know about you. Would you like to cut away all of that time and just tell me everything I want to know?"

"You.. there's no way you have… how could you know? I… No! Besides, even if I told you the truth you wouldn't believe me and you'd still have to do your stupid tests…"

"Ah, but you are correct. But you could tell me and then if your information checks out I'll have all the more reason to trust you in the future."

"Fuck you."

"Ah.. language.. naughty naughty…" he reached forward and put his gloved finger against her lips. She shook her head and pulled her face away from him. "Look, I don't even have to do all of these tests, you see. I have other ways to persuade your little mouth to tell me what I wanna hear. But this is the way that we will proceed with for now. Now, are you comfortable?"

She glared up at him. She was on the cold floor, her arms pulled tightly together behind her back and her wrists once again chained. Of course she was not comfortable. She did not speak.

"I can see that you are not, my glaring friend, but the question is, would you _like_ to be?"

She hesitated, not knowing if he was tricking her before nodding slightly.

"Well let's just take those chains off so you can be more comfortable while I go see to those tests." He approached her and she backed away slightly. "Ah.. not going to hurt you unless you give me more reason to…" he grabbed her upper arms and helped her raise to her feet and then turned her around and unchained her wrists. He noticed that she was tensing and accurately predicted that she was about to turn and fight. Just as she started to move he grabbed her again by the shoulders and walked her forward, quickly, until she was pressed firmly against the wall.

"Guhh… let me go!" She said, her cheek flattened against the cold wall. She used all of her force and pushed herself off of the wall but decided quickly that that was not the best thing she could have done. Suddenly, she found herself backed against him and his arms came around her body immediately, pinning her arms to her sides.

"You are quite feisty aren't you?" he said into her ear.

"Ahh!" She yelled and kicked her feet out, pushing off of the wall in front of her and sending them both toppling backwards. He tightened his grip so that she could not squirm away and then rolled them so that she was lying chest down on the floor and he was on her back. He had just sat up and reached out his arms to hold her down at her shoulder blades when he felt the telltale click of his camera eyes flicking on. The communicator quickly followed.

"What are you doing!?" Willy said, clearly in shock at the sight before him.

"I was going to unchain her so that she would be more comfortable while I run the tests but she's quite naughty sir."

"Who are you talking to you bloody freak!" Kally said to the floor.

"Ah.. uh.. put her out again.. go run those tests now! Uh.. no Charlie, everything is fine. Unit three, I've taken the portable eyes and communicator with me so contact me immediately when you get the results, okay?"

"Sure thing boss. Sleepy time again squirmy one."

Kally heard the small pop of the cork coming out of the tube that contained the powder and before she knew it she was fast asleep once again.

"Unit three?"

"Yes sir?"

"Have the Oompa Loompa's been seeing to her uh, _needs_?"

"Yes sir. They have been instructed how to bring her out of the sleep half way so that she can follow basic instructions. They reported that she has been performing the normal bodily functions. The doctor says she is in good health except for her obvious distress. She.."

"That's fine. Thank you. Uh, carry on."

"Sir?"

"Yes Unit three?"

"You sound uncertain about the goings on here. Would you like to take over?"

"No! Uh.. I'm.. busy here with Charlie. He's got a lot to learn. I might come by and check on her tomorrow. Go run those tests, I want to know who she is and then I want to know why she's here."

"You will know who she is within the hour."

"Good."

Unit three felt the presence gone from his mind as fast as it had come. He stood up halfway and then reached down to gather the girl into his arms. Walking to the other side of the cell he kicked a certain spot with his foot and backed away as a small bed opened down from the wall. He laid her on the bed and then left promptly to run the tests. Two Oompa Loompas entered the room as he left. She was in good hands.


	7. Hands on Experience

Ch. 7: Hands on Experience.

--

Justin was frightened.

He had not gone to school for a couple of days nor had he even left the apartment. He had been sitting on the sofa and staring at the two-way radio on the end table for hours. She had not turned it back on. He had tried her several times but to no avail.

Had she succeeded?

Had she been caught?

Was she dead or in prison?

He did not know.

It was the not knowing that was scaring him the most. She had told him that the task might take longer than she had expected, but this long? He wanted to go to the police but the thought of his sister being in prison for life turned his stomach. So, without much else that he could do, he resolved to wait for word from Kally. He would give her a week before going to the police. After all, he would need to know if she was dead or trapped and the only way to do that would be to get the police involved.

_Oh Kal, please be safe._

--

Back in the factory Unit three acknowledged his success. The samples he had collected checked out nearly immediately in the databases and he now had a name a well as some other random pieces of information about the captive. He knew that his boss would be pleased so he immediately contacted him through the communicator.

"Sir?"

A glass beaker in the inventing room shattered as it fell from its holders hands and hit the ground. Charlie looked at his new mentor questioningly but merely shrugged when all he received was a twitchy smile and a hasty retreat in response. When Willy knew he was out of ear shot of Charlie he addressed his communicator.

"Yes?"

"The results are in, would you like me to tell you them now?"

"Uhh.. no.. I…" Willy glanced over at Charlie and then resumed studying his well polished shoes. "Um, bring the results to my office in," he pulled his golden pocket watch out and examined it, "an hour. I'll drop Charlie off for dinner and then meet you there."

"Yes Sir."

"Um, Unit three?"

"Yes?"

"Go check on the girl, okay?"

"Sure thing. See you in one hour."

Willy turned off the communicator and returned to Charlie's side.

"Mr. Wonka?" Came Charlie's small voice.

"Y-Yes Charlie?"

"Is something the matter?"

"No! Don't you worry your little noggin, kay? If something were the matter I'd tell you."

"Alright."

But the boy did not look at all reassured.

--

Unit three knew that the girl would still be asleep. He considered the command to check on her an odd command in view of the obvious fact that she was fine a mere hour ago. Nevertheless, he knew to obey an order when he received one. So he entered the room as if seeing her sleeping were the most important task in the world.

He found her being led back to the bed by her helper Oompa Loompa's. Perhaps there would be more to check on than he had previously thought.

"Is she in half sleep?"

Two tiny affirmative nods.

"I'll take her from here. You are dismissed. Return in thirty minutes."

Two bows followed by quick departures.

Unit three's gaze returned to the girl sitting zombie like on the edge of her bed. He knew she was extremely vulnerable in the position she was currently in. The Wonka Dust had several different stages and a person under its influence could be brought up to the point where they could understand and would obey commands and in some cases even communicate.

Unit three stood in front of her, watching and mentally taking notes on her vitals. She looked well rested. He knew that she would certainly not be had it not been for the dust. Her complexion was pale, largely due to the few days she had been cooped up in this cell. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping in a sitting position, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

Unit three thought that now would be a good time to find out more personal information about her but acknowledged that he had not been instructed to do so. He was instructed to simply check on her. His A.I. made him smile at that thought. It had occurred to him that those instructions were rather vague and that, had he been a much less intelligent android, could have easily been misunderstood. Perhaps his boss had wanted him to write a check while standing on top of her. Or perhaps to get out a large red pen and draw a check mark on her forehead. No, he understood. He always understood. He was top notch in the world of robotics and androids. According to his extensive research and the words of his boss, he, and his fellow Units were the best robots on the entire planet.

Unit three's thoughts were interrupted by a strange noise being emitted from the captive. She appeared to be jumping a bit each time she made the noise. After some consideration he rationalized that she was hiccupping. Further research in his mental databases showed that hiccups were the involuntary spasms of the diaphragm. Striding over to her he sat on the bed next to her and looked up the fastest way of getting rid of the hiccups. A home remedy site popped up and he chose one. He noted the return of his boss's presence in his system at that time as well. He was observing the girl again.

"Please take a deep breath and hold it in until I tell you to release it" he said to her.

She did as told. She sucked in a very deep breath, causing her chest to inflate and protrude much more than normal. He had her hold the breath for nearly thirty seconds.

"You may release."

She let the wind swoop out of her lungs and then relaxed back into her sitting semi-slumber. After a full minute of observation Unit three determined that the home remedy had worked.

"Uh, Unit three?"

"Yes Sir?"

"What is it you just did to her?"

"I had diagnosed her with what is commonly called the hiccups and searched for a home remedy which called for the prolonged holding of air in the lungs. It seems to have worked to cease the spasms."

"Oh. Um. Alright then. Well.. I've finished a little early so.. come to my office now please."

"Right away sir." Unit three stood and headed toward the door.

"Wait!" 

"Sir?"

"Have her lie back down.. and uh, where are the Oompa Loompa's?"

"Certainly Sir, and they've just stepped out. I shall summon them before my departure."

"Thank you."

Willy kept watching as Unit three instructed the girl to lie down and regain full sleep. He kept watching until the Oompa Loompa's were once again at her side and Unit three had started down the hall. Something did not quite sit right with keeping her in the holding cell for some reason. Willy did not really know why he was uncomfortable because by all accounts he should not be worried about the welfare of his would be murderer, but he was.

He resolved to go meet her face to face after Unit three's report was given.

A mere couple of minutes was all that passed before Willy heard a firm knock at his office door.

"Come in!" Willy's voice was high; he was caught between anxious and excited to find out more information on the woman who sought to end his life.

Unit three entered the room and sat in the chair opposite the large mahogany desk as was customary when he talked with his boss.

"So, what have yah got?" Willy began tapping his gloved fingers nervously on the desktop.

"Her name is Kally Coldwell. She is the eldest at age nineteen of two children from Joseph and Kathreen Coldwell, both deceased. Her younger brother is Justin, age sixteen. After their parents died they lived with their Great Aunt until three years ago when she passed away. They would have been taken into government custody but a woman, a night club owner, took them in and allowed them to inhabit the apartment above the building. It said on the report that Meeka Lexington sought custody of them shortly after and was granted it and then proceeded to help Kally become independent and gain her own emancipation. Now Justin is the legal responsibility of Kally. Justin is in school, he is…"

"Wait a sec.."

"Yes?"

"None of this is really that important, right? I mean… okay, so she's nineteen and has had a pretty hard life, but why is she here?"

"I don't know Sir."

"You say Kally is her name?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm…" Willy began to tap his finger to his lip thoughtfully. Once he realized what he was going he blanched and wiped his lip with a tissue.

"Are you sure there are no links.. I mean… do you think the deaths of her family members are important?"

"I don't know Sir. I will retrieve the death certificates immediately. Would you like to go interrogate the girl now Sir?"

Willy sat up a little straighter in his chair. He did not know if he could handle being in the presence of her or not. Unit three noticed his creator's indecision.

"Sir, if I may? She won't know it is you. She will most likely assume that you are me or another of the Wonka Units. She has no reason to believe that you would intentionally put yourself in harms way. Also, you could leave her partially sedated. The room has been cleared of any potentially dangerous objects and I feel confident that in the event of the worst case scenario, in which she somehow manages to attack you, that you could deftly handle her."

Willy raised an eyebrow skeptically but really could not argue with all of that logic. Plus he knew it would do him good to face his fears and one of those just so happened to be meeting someone who wanted to kill him. Another happened to be having to socialize with a female of his species. They were probably all like Mrs. Beauregarde was, he twitched a the thought but stood and gestured for Unit three to lead the way out of the office.

--

The first thing that Kally registered as she started to come around was voices. She still felt groggy but she was able to tell for certain that the voices were not speaking English. They were all speaking the strange dialect that the little men who had been watching her spoke, except one sounded a lot like

_Wonka._

Kally mentally cringed and tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids were not cooperating and felt as though they weighed a million pounds. Sighing, she gave up the fruitless venture. So now she would not even be able to see when the Wonka Robot probed her or did whatever it was he had come to do.

_Peachy._

Not realizing she had sighed audibly, it came as a surprise when Wonka said, "She's awake?" In what sounded like quite a startled voice. The tone of voice was not one she had heard from the bots. She passed it off though as her having heard wrong, after all, those robots did not seem to scare easily. She briefly wondered if they could even be scared at all before her thoughts shot back to the talking in the room. Had he just said? 

"Kally?" Willy repeated. He was standing at a very safe distance away from her and curious if she would respond to her real name.

Kally was shocked. So he had figured out her real name. What would he do now? He did not really need to turn her into the police seeing as he had quite the little cell here and more than enough money to keep her for whatever sick purposes he pleased.

_Oh no! Please don't let him know about Justin!_

"Uhh… Miss Coldwell? Can you hear me?" Willy took a couple of steps forward.

Kally tried to nod but found that she could hardly coax her muscles to move at all. She wondered how he thought she was going to be able to communicate with him in this state. She was saved trying to talk by the little men.

"What?" Willy's attention was brought back to the Oompa Loompas. "You mean she's paralyzed? Oh well, bring her out.. uhh wait, is she chained? Yes okay I can see that she's not. Well chain her up and _then_ bring her out all the way." His instructions were followed immediately.

Kally felt her body being rolled onto its side and her wrists being cuffed securely behind her back. Then she heard a chain attached to the cuffs and felt her body drawn backwards until she was leaning against the wall. She felt the prick of a needle which meant that within a few seconds she would be able to move and speak again.

_Oop.. guess not._

They had only brought her up enough to follow instructions. She opened her eyes and found herself starring into the dark eyes of one of the little men. He gestured for her to come forward. She tried to obey but was only able to move about a foot before the chain could reach no further. A thumbs up was given to the other occupants in the room and then Kally watched in silent obedience as another syringe was inserted into her skin.

_Ah, that's better._

Kally stretched as best she could and then turned her gaze to the bot. There was something different about this bot although she could not put her finger on it. Well for starters it was certainly being timid.

"Uhmm, Miss Coldwell?"

She simply narrowed her eyes. If he knew, he knew, he did not need to gloat about it.

"Look, _Kally_, I just want to talk to you." He looked rather dejected when she still did not respond. He came closer to where she sat on her bed chained to the wall. He studied her for a moment before turning to the little men and asking, "Are you _sure_ she's.. well.. _all_ _there_?"

_Well of all the dumb…_

"What do you want Mr. _Wonka?" _Kally finally allowed.

"Ah ha! There you are.. just needed a minute or two to uh, get back up to speed then? Right.. well.."

"Unchain me and we'll see just how fast I _get up to speed_." She said, her anger very evident.

Willy took a step back. "No need for um, hostility. Look, is your name really Kally Coldwell?"

"No."

"You're lying to me. Why?"

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. Are you trying to protect someone?" Willy, suddenly feeling brave, strode forward until he was at the edge of the bed. He did not miss the emotion that flashed across her face before being covered once again by anger. When she did not speak he chose to go on. "You think I'm going to go get Justin don't you?" She sucked in a breath and her eyebrows rose slightly. She was afraid.

"You… No! I'm not Kally and I don't know any Justin!" Her voice was high.

"Kally, don't lie to me. I'm not going to go after your brother, okay?" She was silent and obviously thinking hard about something.

"Even.. even if I were this _Kally_ person.. you.. why wouldn't you… I tried to kill you! I mean _him_.. your boss, twice!" She was becoming a bit hysterical, talking fast and taking quick breaths.

"Calm down, okay? We know you tried to kill us but .. have we done anything to harm you?" Willy's words were falling on deaf ears. She was shaking; apparently his mentioning her little brother was a very bad move. He turned to the Oompa Loompas with a questioning glance but they only shrugged.

"I.. I ..can't .. breathe!" Kally said between choked breaths. Apparently she had led herself into a panic attack.

Willy, not knowing what to do, backed away from her as if she were poisonous. But the Oompa Loompa's only suggested putting her back under. He was about to give them the okay when she started to plea.

"Ple.. I..breathe… help!" She struggled against her restraints.

"Uhh.. Un.. unchain her!" Willy yelled shakily. The Oompa Loompas hopped on the bed and undid her chain and cuffs. She immediately pulled her arms back to the front of her body and started to grab at her chest and neck as if trying to pry something off of her.

Willy, being guided by some unknown force, moved to the bed and grabbed for her wrists. After a short struggle he had them and then attempted to hold her still and guide her onto her back so that she could lie down. She struggled even more this time and he found himself being pulled down onto the bed. "Ah! Uh.. …look…just relax!" But his words were not sinking in, now it appeared that she thought he was attacking her. She struggled until she was on top of him and her wrists were free, then she began to punch at his chest. She was punching with all the force her body could produce in her weak state, which was not much, but it was enough to scare the pants off of the frantic Chocolatier.

He finally came to his senses and pushed her off of him and leaped from the bed. She followed. She chased him to the other wall of the cell, right past the passively observing Oompa Loompas, until he found himself back to wall, and she slammed into him. He caught her wrists once again and kept her blows at bay. He noticed that she had her eyes closed and was muttering something. She was repeating the word _no_ under her breath. He did the only thing he thought he could do and released her wrists only to quickly wrap his arms around hers and pull her tightly too his chest so that he had a secure hold of her that way she could not get free. She immediately calmed down a great deal, but the close proximity was having quite the opposite affect on him. This was most certainly _not_ what he had wanted to happen.

_I'm going to have to have my clothing burned,_ he thought sardonically.

He felt her stiffen and then somehow knew that she was going to start trying to attack him again.

"Let go of me! What…?" She said into his chest before pushing away from him. He let her move back, closed his eyes tightly expecting to feel her hitting him again but it never came. When he opened his eyes he found her standing in front of him and looking at him curiously.

_Why is he flinching?_ She had thought. When he opened his eyes her heart skipped a beat for some reason. It only took her a second to identify why she felt odd. _By god, he's scared! This… this is the real Wonka…_ For some reason that thought terrified her.

Willy saw her backing away, shaking her head slightly, until her legs came into contact with the edge of the bed and her knees buckled and she fell with a small "ooph" on to the mattress. As soon as she was seated one of the Oompa Loompas hopped onto the bed and sprinkled some of the dust around her face. She was out cold within three seconds.

When the Oompa Loompas turned to address their boss they found the wall empty and the door to the cell open.

Just outside stood a man afraid.

He had never been so afraid in his entire life.

Willy was leaning against the wall with his top hat and cane in one hand and his other hand on his chest. He was breathing heavily. He could feel his heart beating rapidly and loudly in his chest.

As his nerves calmed he resolved to let the Wonka Units deal personally with the girl from now on.

He did not think he could handle any more stress like that.


	8. AUTHOR'S PLEA

AUTHOR'S PLEA!

This is to inform all of my fans that I have tried numerous times over the years to pick up this fic and continue it. I can't! I know where I want it to go, but I just can't ever seem to write it. I have the major plot points, few though they remain, but every time I try again to continue this feeling comes over me and there is only one way I can think to describe it:

The middle and end (or just end depending on decided length) was not meant to be written by myself. Perhaps the quality of work, or the type of tone I am looking for, the _feeling _that I want to portray within the work...perhaps my mind is not capable of putting those emotions into words.

My plea to any fans I may have or anyone who is a writer and comes across this:

PLEASE, if you have it in you, finish this fic!

Its something that simply needs to be done but I do not think I am the person to do it.

If you want to take on this task, please e-mail me at: ccpest18 () hotmail (dot) com and I will tell you where I wanted it to go and you can take it from there. It wouldn't even bother me if you don't really like my idea and add changes. This fic just needs completion!

I'm so sorry to everyone. I have tried. This isn't writers block or abandonment really... its more like... the story _needs _a writer with a different set of skills to draw it to its conclusion. I will hence fourth only set outlines and challenges to writers that I know can handle the ideas I have brewing in my head, so that they can be successfully carried out to their conclusions.

Thanks you.

-Carrie


End file.
